Various types of valves may be used to control exhaust flow in turbocharged engines or engines that use exhaust gas recirculation. In some examples, the valves may be hydraulically actuated valves. Under some conditions, engine exhaust temperatures may reach high temperature, such as 700 to 760 degrees Celsius, and a significant amount of heat may be transferred to actuators that control the valves. The actuators may have one or more components, such as oil seals, bearings, and other mechanisms, that may degrade under such high temperatures. As such, in order to cool the actuators, the actuators may be decoupled from the valve and positioned away from the valve, or the actuator may be cooled via water or air cooling, for example. Each of these approaches can have disadvantages. For example, positioning the valve away from the actuator can introduce control errors, dead-bands (due to linkage tolerances), and delay. Similarly, water cooling may result in increased heat rejection requirements of the water cooling system, as well as increased structure and component costs and packaging space.